I can't loose you right now
by Mlollylucy
Summary: A AU of when Aria and Ezra were fighting at the end of S1 and the start of S2. I't might just stay as a one-shot. but it all depend on what you want i already have idea's for it if you all want do R&R tell me what to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm not sure if this is a one-shot yet or what but if you like it review and tell me to continue! R&R!**

**(Do not own a damn theing!)s**

I sat in my AP English class waiting for the bell to go. And I couldn't wait, Ez… Mr. Fitz I mean told us he wanted to talk for 5 minutes before class ended. I was afraid of what he was going to say! No it was only just hitting me now the fact that I let Jackie win with out even meaning to! Yes he didn't tell me but I guess I never asked which wasn't exactly lying. He asked me to go and see him after school one day but I couldn't bring my self to do it! He meant so much to me and I was just walking away from him. He even showed me the fact that he wanted me back. MAN I was even writing about him for the free writing task he had set. And… yep I had just finished and a lone tear rolled down my face.

"Class will you please hand your free writing to me as I pass you?" he walked along my isle and asked for my paper. I looked up at him with the one lonely tear on my face handing him my paper. Then he continued down the isle. He walked back to his desk leaving the papers in a neat pile on his desk and turning back to the class.

"Okay so it is five minutes before class ends and I do want to talk to… well I wanted to tell you actually," I looked straight into Ezra's eye and I could tell what he was about to tell me I didn't want to hear, "Tomorrow will be my last day here at Rosewood… I am moving to no where in particular, so I'm sorry but you will be getting a new English teacher. I can assure you that she is a lovely lady and you will meet her on Monday in this classroom for your normal class." He smiled at everyone as they grounded. Then the bell rang to signal a new class. I gathered my thing not being able to handle talking to him right now. I literally was running out of the class room so he couldn't ask me to stay behind.

"I will have these marked and handed back to you al tomorrow!" he almost shouted over the rustle of the crowd of student falling over each other to get out of the class room. I races to my car laying the front seat all the way back and dumping my books in the back. I sat down on the chair closed the door and put on Jason Aldean really, really loud. I locked my self in then checking around me once that the car park was empty, I relaxed back onto the car seat and started to sob.

(Ezra PER) 

I looked around the classroom for Aria. When I saw the fact that she had gone I looked for her essay. She was crying when she handed it to me so maybe I had something to do with it? I found it in the mass of empty sheets of lined blank paper. It was a poem! Or poems should I say?

**3B:**

**You are the strong legs that hold me up**

**The safe arms that wrap around me**

**The body I cuddle up to on cold nights**

**The clumsy hands that can't cook**

**The safety net that catches me**

**And now the time… the time I need you more than ever and I'm sorry I gave up so easily.**

**I would have been worth the fight. Now I'm not sure, not sure of a lot but most of all I'm not sure if you will even take me back. I don't blame you if you don't. You wrote B-26 so now I'm writing 3B**

Then there was a thick red line across the page signalling a new poem to start.

**You'll be: **

**In my dreams I'll see you there gliding through the sky.**

**In my heart there'll always be a place for you to fly.**

**In my eye I'll always see you soring around with fire flies.**

**I'll try reach for you with my hands you'll take me under your wing and help me fly.**

**You'll take me up to heaven to help pour out the rain, and after the hard works done well taste the milkyway together.**

**I'll fly, fall hit the ground or sore but until I take that first steep we will never know.**

How could she do this to me! I am leaving, I can't stay for something that's not going to happen because both of our stubbornness! I loved her but right now that was not enough. I had my last period class then herd Aria and spencer out in the hall talking. I wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about just her voice! I needed to talk to her. I walked out of the classroom door and when she saw me she looked surprised.

"Aria can I speak to you for a second?" Spencer whispered something to her and she whispered back "go home don't worry about me!" and followed me into my classroom. I turned around to see the Spencer had in fact left with almost the rest of the school. She spoke first.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were leaving when I wrote them!" she pointed to the poems on my desk.

"Aria this doesn't change anything. We are both to stubborn for our own good! I have to go and start fresh somewhere that is not hear in Rosewood." I shook my head at what I was saying. And with that I packed up my desk and walked out the door leaving her standing there. From the hallway I could already hear her sobbing.

(Aria POV)

He walked out of the door leaving me standing by his desk. Once he was past the thresh hold I was bent over in two sobbing with one hand gripping the desk for support and the other over my mouth trying to muffle the sobs escaping. I don't know how long I stayed bent over in two but when it got dark I finally fell to the floor beside his desk. Still crying. That night I cried myself to sleep on the cold dirty floor that was Ezra Fitz first AP English classroom.

In the morning I woke up to Ezra patting shoulder.

"Aria? Aria? Are you okay?" I open my eye's to see him kneeling next to me.

"Did you sleep here last night?" he asked obviously taking in my puffy eye's. I got up pushing him away and ran out the door. To my car and drove like a maniac home. For all I new that was the last time I was ever going to see the love of my life, my soul mate, Ezra Fitz!

**Hope you liked it! Please review? I wrote the poems on my own in a way but I'm not so sure if they we good or even if this story was good? Please tell me in a review if you want me to leave it there or continue? Thank you all!**

**-Fergie 3**


	2. A letter

**Okay lil monster's you said you wanted more, so here it is!**

**(Letter)**

I left school after Ezra found me. I went home for the rest of the day and had a semi comfortable sleep in a real bed after having a much needed shower.

When I returned to school the next Monday as promised he was gone and little did I know that my mother was the one taking his place.

I visited his apartment that night. I knocked and knocked and knocked but no one answered. My last chance was to look under the welcome mat at my feet, and there it was the key I had used on so many different occasions sitting on a white piece of paper. I slowly bent down and picked up the paper and key. Here's what the note had said;

**Aria**

**I figured that you would come by… but if you enter the door this note will make a lot more sense?**

As the note had asked I unlocked the door, slowly pushing it after hearing the click of the lock. The door squeaked open to revel and empty clean apartment. Then I read the rest of the letter.

**Yes I did leave. It was time… I am going to miss you so much but this relationship was just not meant to be! I wish you the best with your future endeavours. I promise that all the things you told me will stay with me and only me. I will always love you. Take care of yourself and continue to do what you lover doing.**

**I wont come back and you can on living like I was never here.**

**I love you!**

**E.F **

I walked over to where his bed was and lent against the wall clutching the letter to my chest. I slid down the wall until my knee's were also at my chest. When I woke up the next morning in the same place.

I walked down the stair with the note in my back pocket, I could feel it burning there. I went straight to my bedroom locked the door plopped onto my bed and began to cry…

I struggled through the next year and a half of school. Not the school part I actually Duxed my class, just taking it away from Spencer. The only thing I had to do with my time was homework and study. I didn't want to go out and I most definitely didn't want a new boy friend. Occasionally I would go over to one of the girl's house and stay but other than that I went to school and back. And all the hard work had paid of because I was on my way to NYU at the end of the week… on my own. The girls had chosen colleges all across the country. I would be on my own for the rest of my life!

**Okay sorry this was kind of a dud chapter but for the rest to make sense it needs to be here. Now here's the thing that holidays are just about over so I am of to finish the last 3 weeks of year 8. One assignment left that is to go to the city for the next three week and do god only knows what, what I mean is that I am not taking my lap top to Sydney city everyday because it will get stolen or lost, so I don't know when the next update will be sorry! Anyway I hope you enjoyed leave a review and also if you have any idea's send them to me! Alright little monster there it is and if I used terminology that you don't understand because of the fact I'm Australian don't hesitate to ask? **

**-Fergie **


	3. the little girl with the teddy

**Sorry this has taken soooo long but I have been really busy with life! Sorry for any of the spelling or grammatical errors! I hope you enjoy this!**

**I don't own anything! **

I was sitting in one of New Yorks many tallow cabs on my way to NYU. The cab stop in Waverly place, while I got out of the car the driver was busy pulling my bag out of the boot. The paid the driver and tipped him what was left. I took my bags and walked into the dorm part of the university. I made my way to the front office and got the key to my dorm and the number. I didn't need the key when I got there because the door was open to reveal a young girl about my age sitting on her bed typing on her phone.

"Heyyyyyy!" the girl said jumping on the lower bed, "I'm Katie! What's your name?" she asked taking my bag.

"I'm Aria it's nice to meet you…" I said timidly.

"We are going to have so much fun! What coarse are you doing?" she said taking a seat on her bed again.

"English… I am planning to major in English" a slight smile touched my lips, she was very excitable! Maybe that's what I needed?

"Well class starts tomorrow! Who's your professor?" hmm haven't looked at my timetable… do I even have one?

"Where do I get my timetable?" I asked quietly.

"Oh right that folder you got?" I nodded remembering the folder my keys came from, "Yeah it should be in there somewhere." I pulled the folder out of my bag and went through it until I came to a complex timetable. I looked through it and all but one subject I had the same teacher… the blood drained from my face and I dropped the timetable. This couldn't be!

"What's wrong?" Katie high pitched voice rang in my ears. Should I tell her? Why not, I really did need someone to talk to about it.

"My professor… I think I used to date him…" this was horrible. I had him for all but one class… did he know?

"You think? Oh did it end badly?" she said again texting on her phone.

"Well he kind of just left, he was… he was also my teacher"

"OMG you are kidding me! That is so HOT!" she said bouncing up and down.

"This is not good… what am I going to do?" I said passing back a forth.

"There is nothing you can do about it now just wait until tomorrow… when do you have, what's his name?"

"Ezra Fitz…" I smiled at the flow of his name falling from my lips.

"Okay when do you have him?"

First thing" I answered as she took the timetable from my hands.

"Well don't worry about it now we should un pack!" and with that said we both looked at one another's clothes, shoes and help put pictures up since we would be living in this room for the next few years.

As we made our way down the dining hall I wasn't feeling so good I had a headache and my stomach was cramping. I sat with Katie at dinner hardly touching my food. I passed one of the professors on my back to the dorm with Katie and she told me to go to room 3b if I needed any help tonight. When we got back to the dorm I slid straight into bed and went to sleep.

In the early hours of the morning I woke up with a headache that was worse then before and my stomach was churning. I sat up in the hard bed swing my legs over the side. It was time to go and visit the teacher in room 3b. I padded down the dark hallway to room 3b. With a sharp knock on the door and then I lent against the door frame waiting for the sleeping teacher to come and help. Probably not the best way to start the next few years.

I heard the door squeak open but I couldn't open my eyes because when the door was open the light came out… logical right?

"Can I help you?" I tired voice that I new but couldn't quite distinguish.

"Can I have some Panadol?" I asked my eyes still closed. Then there was silence. I looked up to see a pale face… Ezra's pale face. So I was going to have to be the strong one here? Even if my stomach and head were about to burst!

"The Panadol?"

"Oh yes come in?" he said stumbling back and opening the door wider so I could go in.

"Sit down there," he gestured to the couch and I took a seat burying my head in my hands "May I ask what wrong?" he handed me some water and two little pills.

"Just a headache and a stomach ache…" then I took the two little pills with the water. As soon as they passed down my throat I got the feeling that I was about to throw up. How your throat constricts and you can't swallow or do anything to keep it down.

"Can I use your bath room?" I said putting my hand over my mouth and he got the message guiding me toward the bathroom. I made it just in time and he held my hair up and rubbed my back soothing me. I hated vomiting! It had to be the worst feeling! I finish and wiped my mouth completely collapsing on the floor, Ezra walked over handing me a cup with mouth was in the bottom. I poured it into my mouth swishing it around a little until spitting it into the toilet. He helped me up and wrapped a dressing gown around my shoulders.

"Come on?" he les me back to his couch propping my feet up on it and putting a pillow under my head. He walked away for a moment and came back with a yellow bucket and some more Panadol and water.

"Here…" he said handing me the Panadol then he put the bucket beside the couch. As I took a sip of water with my Panadol and when I was about to swallow when a little girl came running out of the side room with a teddy bear in her arms.

"Daddy I can't sleep!" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. I almost spat the water out! He was married? With a child? Ezra took the little girl into his arms and wiped the tears away.

"Why can't you sleep baby?" he pulled the blanket from her back and wrapped it around her. The little girl eyed me from under Ezra's chin until she finally lifted her little hand and pointed at me. As soon as she did Ezra new what she was hypothetically saying.

"Right, Molly this is my friend Aria… Aria this is Molly." She looked up at her father deciding weather or not I was nice… apparently I was because she crawled from Ezra's lap over to mine.

"Hello Molly" I said putting my arms around her.

"Baby why can't you sleep?" Ezra asked rubbing her small foot.

"I don't like my new room and the bed is hard!" she frowned. Then looked at me.

"I know what you mean! My bed is horrible as well." I said patting her curly hair.

"You will get used to it sweet heart! Do you want some warm milk?" Ezra said getting off the couch and she nodded in response.

"So Molly how old are you?" she held up 4 tiny fingers on her tiny hands. She laid her head down on my chest and stretched out on top of me cuddling closer to me. Ezra came back with a warm bottle and handed it to me. I gently slipped it into her tiny mouth then she took it from my hands.

"Is the Panadol working?" he asked taking the site of me and his daughter in.

"Yeah I guess…" which reminds me… I'm still mad at him.

"So you have a 4 year old daughter? That would mean? No wait you tell me what that means!" I tried to keep my voice to a whisper…

"Aria its not what you think but I can't… I can't explain it in front of her! Just let me put her in bed? Please just wait here?" With that said he took the small girl from my arm taking her into one of the side rooms. After a few minuets he came back out taking the seat next to me.

"Aria she's not mine!"

"What?" my mouth fell open.

"Aria my Brother's family molly included were in a car crash… my brother and his wife didn't make it and little molly was the only one left. My parents couldn't take care of her so I adopted her… you have to understand she has no one else! She was hurt and I couldn't let her go to someone that's not family." I took his hands in mine and rubbed them.

"Ezra do you really think that low of me? That I would say you couldn't adopt your niece? I mean we aren't even dating! I have no right to say what you can and can't do." I smiled at him.

"Aria you do have a right to be mad at me… I just left…"

"Don't worry, I am mad at you… but Ezra… this is insane! Never mind…" I trailed off.

"You know you can tell me anything Aria?" I considered that for a moment but would he be creped out? Be mad at me? Hmm maybe I should find a better way to word it…

"Ezra… I was crushed when you left! The night I found out… I slept where your bed was for heavens sake! What I mean to say is I really missed you and what we had… maybe we could try and take it back to where we were?" I looked down at my hands that were fiddling with the tie on the dressing gown.

"I would really like to Aria." He smiled and lifted my chin up but he was meet by a worried face.

"Ezra there's a child involved now… she's not going to understand and this will still be as complicated as high school you relies that right?"

"Yes I do and it will be even harder with Molly in the picture but Aria we managed things alright a year and a half ago why can't we now?" I thought about that for a minute.

"I just want to make sure you know what you are getting yourself into?" he frowned and then spoke.

"Yes I do know what I'm getting myself into and I wouldn't have it any other way! You should get some sleep… we do have class tomorrow. Do you want to crash in my bed, ill sleep out here?" he gestured to the couch we were currently sitting on.

"Ezra I don't want to knick you out of your bed!"

"Well we could sleep in there together?" and at that I shook my head.

"Ezra I forgave you but I don't want this to move to fast… maybe I should just go back to my dorm room?"

"No don't! I really am sorry for what happened Aria! I really am and if you don't want to move fast then we wont I'm going with you with this. Okay?" he took my hands into his. That night we ended up sleeping in the same bed together, what I had said earlier that night forgotten!

**Well that was it. It was kind of really predictable but I couldn't keep them away from each other for to long! Anyway please review I love hearing fro you guys and if you have any idea's I would be happy to try and incorporate them into my story! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


End file.
